Wyatt's Story
"Wyatt's Story" is the second chronological story of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC. The story takes place 41 days into the apocalypse. It follows Wyatt and his friend Eddie attempting to escape from an unknown aggressor. Plot Synopsis The story has Wyatt and Eddie driving away from Nate after what is hinted that their camp was raided by a group, causing Eddie to kill a man, and having them escape in Eddie's car with Nate following them in his pickup truck. After, Wyatt or Eddie (depending on whether or not you take the gun and your accuracy) shoots at Nate's pickup truck, destroying the right headlight, he pulls off the side of the road, giving Wyatt and Eddie the opportunity to pull off into the woods in hopes of evading Nate. After some conversation between the two, Eddie runs over Bennett, causing Wyatt and Eddie to have an argument about who goes and investigates whether or not it was a walker, with you either convincing Eddie to go, or playing a game of rock paper scissors to decide. If Eddie goes, Nate finds Wyatt in the car and causes Wyatt to abandon Eddie, or Wyatt goes, and after finding Bennett, you are given the option of either carrying Bennett back to the car after walkers start coming, or leaving him. Whichever option you choose, Eddie abandons Wyatt after being attacked by Nate, ending the scenario with him running off into the forest. In-Game Decision(s) :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. '' '''Did you stay in the car or got out?' *Stayed in the car - 50% *Got out the car - 50% Credits *Wyatt *Eddie *Nate *Bennett (No Lines) Deaths *Bennett (Alive, Determinant) *An unnamed friend of Nate's (Off-Screen) Trivia *First appearance of Wyatt. *First appearance of Nate. (Chronologically) *First appearance of Eddie. *First (and last) mention of "Tiny" Carlos. (Determinant) *If you refuse to play Rock, Paper, Scissors, and Eddie says that he will go, if you choose to stay silent, he mentions a girl named "Donna Clarke" and says that he, "wishes that he asked her out". *When Wyatt asks how sure Eddie is about the fact they hit a guy on the road, Eddie will say several different things, such as, "Don't fuck with Tiny Carlos sure", "Don't take ecstasy with a prostitute sure", "Don't pay for sex drunk sure", or "Don't eat a burrito and ride in a roller coaster sure". *The pickup truck attacker Wyatt and Eddie face is Nate, the stranger who picks up Russell in his story. *Depending on whether or not Wyatt took the car and left Eddie, Eddie's car appears in the epilogue scene. **Otherwise, it will appear abandoned at Gil's Pitstop during Shel's Story. *In the Epilogue, it is revealed that Vince saved Wyatt's life after he got separated from Eddie if Wyatt got out of the car. *Failure to take the gun from Eddie during the chase will result in Eddie shooting the truck himself. *The chances of Wyatt leaving the car is significantly lower than him staying in the car. **There are 3 ways for Wyatt to stay in the car: ***Win in Rock, Paper, Scissors. ***Abstain twice in Rock, Paper, Scissors. ***Constantly refuse Eddie's offer of Rock, Paper, Scissors and convince him to leave. **The only way for Wyatt to leave the car is for him to lose Rock, Paper, Scissors against Eddie. *Wyatt's Story is one of two chapters in the Video Game with more than one achievement/trophy. The other is Russell's Story. Goofs/Errors *Eddie's car is a 1980's Volkswagen Rabbit which does not have electric windows. *If you got out of the car, you shoot a total of seven walkers. However, the gun Wyatt uses is a Colt Single Action Army revolver which can only hold six rounds. *Wyatt's picture on the wall shows him without a hat, but when Tavia later shows the photo to the group, Wyatt wears a hat in the photo. Transcript Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Category:DLC Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes Category:Season 1 (Video Game)